halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bain-B114
Lieutenant Junior Grade Bain-B114 is a SPARTAN-III Commando of UNSC Naval SPECWARCOM, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. Bain was an excellent strategist and an extremely skilled hand to hand fighter, fully mastering several forms of martial arts, boxing, wrestling and assassination techniques. He is the leader of the patchwork squad REAPER Team, an elite team of SPARTAN III's who were deployed to complete Operation: ARK ANGEL. Biography Childhood & Early Career Bain was born to ODST Sergeant Juan Rhoze' and Marine Corps Officer Alexis Mason in early 2533 on the colony-world Draco III. Whilst on active deployment, the two Marines were in a relationship and Alexis fell pregnant shortly after. When the pregnancy was brought to the attention of their commanding officer, Alexis was transported off the front lines and onto the UNSC controlled colony of Draco III where she gave birth to Bain Rhoze'. Bain had a strong bond with both his mother and father, who he saw whenever either of them had leave. In 2538, Alexis was badly injured whilst fighting and was medically discharged. She joined Bain on Draco III shortly after with Juan joining them both a year later for nine months of leave. During this time, the two fell pregnant again, giving birth to Bain's sister Katerina Rhoze' in 2540. Two months after Juan was redeployed with his squad, he was killed by unknown Covenant forces in a pitched battle, shaking the family deeply. Feeling a mixture of guilt, vengeance and violent anger, Alexis, now medically fit, reenlisted in the Marine Corps to fight the Covenant for the last time. Two years after enlisting, Alexis was killed by Brutes during a raid on the base where she was stationed. With their family torn apart, Bain and Katerina were taken into care with Bain having to look out for his younger sister, who was too young to understand what had happened. Sometime before 2543, ONI approached Bain, offering him the chance of revenge against the ones that took his mother and father from him. They showed him the security footage of the base where Alexis was killed, depicting two Brute's cornering her and violently beating her to death. ONI presented him with the chance to become a powerful and strong warrior to avenge his parents death and that his sister relocate to Mars to live with their grandparents. After saying goodbye to his sister, Bain vehemently took up the offer and became one of 330 other orphaned candidates in SPARTAN III Gamma Company sometime in 2543. Bain took to the training well, displaying strong self discipline and a drive to further himself mentally and physically. He was driven by a sense of duty to his dead parents as well as his hatred of the "monsters" that killed them. He steered away from socialising and team building with his fellow candidates, which worked against Kurt and Mendez's goals of a solid cohesive SPARTAN unit. Kurt intervened, explaining to him the importance of having others to back you up and the advantages a well oiled team can present in combat situations. Bain quickly began to draw the attention of his superiors, displaying a keen edge for battlefield tactics and improvisation skills. He inspired confidence and valour in his fellow SPARTANs and became well respected as an efficient and logical leader. In 2551, Bain and the other 330 candidates of Gamma Company underwent augmentation aboard the medical station UNSC Hopeful which, along with the usual cocktail of drugs and serums given to the SPARTAN-III's of Alpha and Beta Company, were given the illegal substance 009762-OO; a mutagen that alters key regions of the subject's frontal lobe, enhancing his aggression, strength, endurance, and tolerance to pain and injury. Shortly after Bain's recovery, he was split and separated from the rest of Gamma Company by Kurt 051 and was issued MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armour in December 2551 due to his physical profile, which showed he had a similar genetic make-up as a SPARTAN II. Sometime before August 2552, Bain was also issued a prototype variant of the MJOLNIR Mark VI Helmet for field testing, prior to the full suit's deployment to the few surviving SPARTAN-II's in October, 2552. Later Career On May 10 2552, Bain, along with SPARTAN-B312 were deployed against an Insurrectionist base on Mamore. The mission consisted of infiltrating and extracting valuable data on Rebel movements and plans from the base's computers and then neutralise all Rebel troopers and destroy the base. Bain was inserted via a Pelican in a HALO jump - in excess of 30,000 feet - while B312 gave sniper overwatch until Bain had successfully downloaded the enemy data. Bain and B312 then grouped up and began silently laying explosives within the base. Matters were complicated when Rebel reinforcements arrive, adding more numbers and eyes in the area. Once all the explosives were laid, the two SPARTANs systematically detonated them and in the ensuing chaos laid waste to the entire base, staggering detonation and synchronising breach and clear manoeuvres. SPARTAN-B312's actions gained him recognition from Colonel Holland, leading him to replace Thom-293 after his death serving in NOBLE Team in July, 2552. Bain arrived on Reach in June 2552 to test out several new prototype technologies, including the Mark VI Helmet. He was kept in rotation with a SPARTAN in GAUNTLET Team periodically, in order to field test various equipment for the UNSC. At the start of the Fall of Reach, Bain was recovering in a medical facility after a violent engagement at an underground Rebel fuel depot. He was deployed to assist the survivors of ECHO Team; Brock-A223 and Kai-A019 in the Battle of SHADOW Base. Following the disastrous outcome of the battle, Bain, Brock and Kai were formed into a patchwork team including Xander-B055 and Headhunters Alexis-B276 and Charlotte-B300. REAPER Team's objective was to recover Pandora's Box in a desperate mission - Operation: ARK ANGEL. Psychological Profile Whilst Bain harboured more concern for completing objectives and destroying the Covenant than the survival of himself and his fellow SPARTANs, he understands and acknowledges the importance of his teammates wellbeing and continued effectiveness. During the training of SPARTAN-III Gamma Company on Onyx, Bain was initially slow to unlock his potential as a leader, preferring to rely on others only when no other option remained and disregarding the assistance of his fellow candidates. Kurt-051 was quick to drill this mindset out of him, imparting a lasting appreciation and respect for the concept of a well knit team. Bain quickly began to catch the eyes of Kurt and Mendez for his keen battlefield improvisation and adaptation skills towards the ever-changing winds of combat and began to prove himself as an exceptional strategist and leader, inspiring confidence in those under his command. Bain was stoic and diligently determined, being able to maintain laser-like focus under incredible stress and never giving up regardless of the cost. This has proven to be both beneficial and detrimental, as he suffered a collapsed lung, ruptured kidney and severe plasma burns along his right thigh during a firefight and didn't even attempt to seek medical attention until he had killed every Covenant soldier. Since then, Bain has become more wary, gaining better judgement of when enough is enough. Unnerving adaptation and improvisation skills, hyper-lethal hand to hand combat abilities and an unrelenting determination earns him the respect and confidence from his fellow SPARTANs, making him a highly reliable and efficient leader. Trivia *Bain is voiced by Joshua Bennett, and is often jokingly referred to as "the illegitimate love child of Solid Snake and Master Chief" by the production team. *The original planned story for Bain would have involved him being released from a military prison to aid Kai and Brock during the Battle of SHADOW Base. *A possible SPARTAN tag for Bain was Bain-B055, L33T speak for "BOSS" when Bain was written to be part of Beta Company. This tag was later given to Xanders. *Bain's favourite type of music is Electro Swing. Gallery Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company